Photographers taking pictures of wildlife often use specialized cameras having motion sensors. These wildlife cameras can be set up for automated operation so that they detect the movement of an approaching animal and take its picture. In addition, wildlife cameras typically have nighttime (e.g., infrared) capabilities so that they can take good pictures at night. Using these cameras, a wildlife photographer can set up the camera in a location where there is a good likelihood of animal activity, and then leave to area for the safety of the photographer and/or so that the animals are not scared away by the presence of a human. In this way, wildlife photographers can obtain real-life photographs of animals, including dangerous, timid, and/or nocturnal animals, in their natural settings.
When taking photographs of wildlife, it is usually preferable to position the camera at some level above the ground. But when using a wildlife camera to take automated pictures, the photographer is not present to hold the camera. So many conventional wildlife cameras are designed for attaching to a tree, which provides for elevated camera positioning. However, there are many different shapes and sizes of trees, and they do not necessarily grow in the locations where animals are active. So trees are often not located in places that are well suited for the best photo opportunities. When they are, the trees may not be the right size or at the right angle to hang the camera. And in many places there are no trees at all, such as open fields, creeks, roads, etc.
There are many conventional “tripod” style camera stands available that support cameras for picture taking. Tripods are designed primarily for providing a stable platform for the camera so that it doesn't move during or between portraits or other shots. However, known tripods are not designed for rugged outdoor use on earthen or other uneven terrain. As such, conventional tripods have not proven satisfactory for widespread use in wildlife photography.
Accordingly, there is needed a way to position and set up wildlife cameras for automated operation where there are no trees, or no suitable trees, for mounting the camera. It is to the provision of an apparatus for providing such wildlife camera positioning capability that the present invention is primarily directed.